The Reluctant Lycanthrope
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: Remus and Lily had dated although due to the war they had to throw off suspicion and went to James. The three had come up with a plan to keep Harry a secret when Lily discovered her pregnancy. Now Harry not only has to deal with a mass murderer after him, but he finds out he is not a Potter after all. Will he let Remus be a part of his life or push him away? Werewolf!Harry


_Original Author: savya398_

_Adopted by No I'm Sirius_

**_The Reluctant Lycanthrope_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Summary: Remus and Lily had dated although due to the war they had to throw off suspicion and went to James. The three had come up with a plan to keep Harry a secret when Lily discovered her pregnancy. Now Harry not only has to deal with a mass murderer after him, but he finds out he is not a Potter after all. Will he let Remus be a part of his life or push him away? Werewolf!Harry  
><em>**

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Remus Lupin was jarred awake. His whole body ached fiercely and as he moved he could feel the sting from fresh scratches and bites that littered his skin. But at least he had survived another full moon. He forced himself to his feet and made his way up the stairs from the dank cellar he had locked himself up in. Upstairs was a simple cabin that held nothing but the bare amenities. He managed to grab a vial of pain reliever before collapsing on his old cot. Remus would have loved to drink the entire thing but he settled for a sip for he only had a bit left and couldn't afford any more since he was completely broke.

He wanted to cry as he lay there on the cot, exhausted with only a small portion of his pain numbed, but he held back the tears. Remus hadn't cried since the night twelve years prior that had changed his life forever. That night haunted his nightmares and he would have done anything to go back and change it. He'd lost so much that night more than anyone truly knew. He'd lost all three of his best friends, one to Voldemort, one to the insanity of a man he trusted and the other to Azkaban. But worst of all Remus had lost the love of his life.

At first Lily Evans had been a study partner. A fellow Gryffindor who loved to read and study, like himself. Their relationship had quickly turned from study partners to friends then in later years Remus had developed a huge crush on Lily. But he hadn't dared act on it, after all he was a werewolf, a beast and he should have counted himself lucky enough to have friends who accepted it. But when Lily had revealed her feelings to him in their fifth year Remus had been so shocked, so thrilled that he momentarily forgot himself. They started dating, secretly at Remus' request, but still he had never been so happy. That happiness came to an end after the incident in the Shrieking Shack. It had brought home the truth to just how dangerous he truly was and he called off his and Lily's relationship.

James had then admitted to liking her, never knowing of his own feelings, and they had dated their seventh at Hogwarts. It had killed something inside him to see Lily and James together but he knew that in the long run it would be better for Lily if she was with James. James would give her a future while Remus would barely be able to support her due to the fact that no one would ever hire a werewolf.

When they graduated Remus had thought that would be it. James and Lily would go on and get married and he'd be nothing but the uncle with a 'furry little problem' to their children. So it shocked him when one day out of the blue Lily showed up on his doorstep. She informed him that she and James had broken up on the grounds that they were better off friends since she was in love with someone else. It wasn't until she kissed him that he had realized she meant him. She said she knew about his being a werewolf but could care less and for that moment in time Remus could care less too. The two of them started dating once more and this time they kept their relationship an even more closely guarded secret because of Voldemort. He was gathering werewolves to his side and the anti-werewolf sentiment had never been higher. To protect Lily, Remus had insisted she keep up the charade of being with James, which his friend willingly agreed to. To ensure Lily's complete safety the only people who knew of the situation were the three of them.

Then the moment that changed his life forever happened. It was the single greatest and most terrifying moment of his life. Lily became pregnant. They had to throw off suspicion so Lily and James got married. Everything went smoothly from there. They made plans. Lily and James would remain married for three years at the most before discreetly getting a divorce. Then Remus and Lily would get married. Remus would stay home with their son and Lily would go on to become a mediwitch. It was the perfect plan saving both Lily and his son from some of the stigmatism of being involved with a werewolf. As time went by no one suspected and Remus got to spend as much time as he wanted with his pregnant love. He'd still been worried during that time, worried about Voldemort recruiting him, worried that his child would have his curse and worried that someone would find out about Lily and him and cause problems for Lily.

When his son was actually born his worries abated. He was so enthralled and in love with his son. He was a perfect combination of Lily and him and the best part of all was that he wasn't a werewolf. For a while his worries disappeared in the face of the love and wonderment of being with Lily and their son. Then Voldemort targeted his son. Before they could even contemplate revealing the truth Dumbledore had sent James and Lily into hiding. Remus still visited as often as possible but it was difficult, then it happened. The worst day of Remus's life.

Voldemort found Lily and James thanks to the betrayal of Sirius Black. He killed them both and tried to kill his son. His son survived but everything was ruined. Sirius went to Azkaban for the deaths of Peter and several Muggles. James did what Remus should have done, died for Lily and his son. No one knew that Remus Lupin was Harry Potter's father and even if they did no one would ever give the Boy-Who-Lived to a werewolf. But more than that Remus wasn't sure that he was what was best for his son. Oh he loved his son more than anything. But what if one day he got free and attacked his own son? Who could he trust to take care of his son for the week or more when he was laid up? He didn't have anyone. He wasn't good enough to be Harry's father. So besides the initial attempt to gain custody, he let Dumbledore take Harry to Lily's sister. He knew Lily and she didn't always get along but he was far more certain that Harry would have a better life with her and her family than with a werewolf.

It crushed him to not see his son growing up and he did often ask Dumbledore where he lived or if he could go and visit but he said it was for the best that no one knew. This killed him but he figured Dumbledore must be right. It must be better for Harry this way. By the time Harry started Hogwarts Remus had come to the conclusion that he was better off without Remus in his life. What child wanted a werewolf for a father? He'd been brought up believing that the brave, daring Auror James Potter was his father. What would he want with shabbily dressed, jobless Remus Lupin who'd never been particularly daring and hadn't even been able to stand up to his best friends?

So that's how Remus's life had ended up here, in a rundown cabin in the middle of nowhere all by himself. He occasionally went on missions for Dumbledore that involved other werewolves and Dumbledore paid him enough to keep him fed and for pain reliever potions but for the most part he lived a solitary existence. He moved his head enough to look at the picture on the stand beside the cot. It was a picture of Lily, Harry and himself. It was a very rare photo because it was one of the few of the three of them together as a family and it depicted Harry as he was truly meant to look before Lily administered the potion that made him look like James. The picture always brought a smile to his worn, scarred face.

Lily was smiling brilliantly emerald eyes sparkling as she looked from Remus to Harry. A smiling, healthy looking Remus was holding Harry who was laughing and giggling as he reached up to pull at Remus's not yet gray light brown hair. He had a head of wavy reddish brown hair and sparkling almond shaped green eyes. He had a small square face that was reminiscent of Remus's own along with a nose and lips much like Lily's. How Remus wished he could jump into that picture, back to earlier days. With those thoughts he drifted off to sleep and dreamed of Harry and Lily and what could have been. He woke with a start when the fireplace announced Albus Dumbledore's arrival. Remus quickly put his prized picture under his pillow and moved to a sitting position as he called out his acceptance of Albus' arrival.

"Remus my boy, how are you?" The elderly headmaster asked dressed in his normal brightly colored robes but what struck Remus was that he lacked the expected twinkle in his eye.

"Hello Albus. I'm as good as can be expected the night after the full moon," Remus responded weakly.

He normally looked forward to Albus's visits. He told him about how Harry was doing and it always filled him with a great longing and happiness to hear about his son. It was wonderful to hear he had friends, was playing quidditch and doing well in his classes.

"Oh forgive me my boy, I wouldn't have come but it is urgent," Albus stated and Remus couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Albus so out of sorts.

"What is it Albus? Is it Harry?" Remus asked suddenly finding the energy to stand at the thought of something happening to his son.

"I'm afraid you should sit back down Remus," said Albus solemnly.

Remus did so instantly his body filling with dread. He wrung his hands in fear as he waited for Albus to continue. It had to be Harry. Regret so sharp it nearly took his breath away hit Remus. Who cares if he was no good for Harry? He still should have been there for his son to protect him like any good father would and now something had happened to him.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," said Albus.

"What?" Remus whispered not sure that he heard correctly.

"Sirius has escaped from Azkaban. His absence has just been noticed but its believed he couldn't have been out for more than a week. We have no idea how he has escaped but we believe he is going to come after Harry. We've taken all of the necessary precautions to ensure his safety and made sure that he is constantly being watched over," Albus continued calmly.

Remus felt his inner wolf's hackles raise at the thought of that _dog _going anywhere near his cub. His normally brown eyes flashed amber as the wolf inside him fought for dominance within him to go out and find that traitor and rip him limb from limb.

"I have to protect him," Remus said unable to completely keep the growl from his voice.

"That's why I'm here, my boy. I know how much you care for Harry and want to see him safe. You also know Sirius better than anyone; you know how he thinks and what he might try. How would you like a teaching position?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle back in his eye.

"You mean the board of governors would be okay with a werewolf teaching students Defense?" asked Remus skeptically but with excitement.

"They wouldn't need to know and I'm confident that there will be no mishaps after all you attended Hogwarts yourself for seven years without incident. I can also provide Wolfsbane potion for you," he offered.

What Albus didn't know is that Remus would have jumped on the offer without the added benefit of the expensive Wolfsbane potion. Remus wanted nothing more than for the chance to be close to his son not to mention the fact he had always dreamed of becoming a teacher there was absolutely no question that he wouldn't agree to the position.

"I would like nothing more," Remus assured him.

"Wonderful, when can we expect you?" Albus asked.

"I'll take the Hogwarts Express on September 1st and I'll spend the rest of the summer searching for where Sirius might be holed up," said Remus determinedly.

"Thank you Remus. I'm off to try and convince the Ministry from sending dementors to Hogwarts," explained Albus.

"Dementors? Surely they can't be stupid enough to do something like that?" Remus gasped in outrage.

"I'm afraid they're exactly that," Albus sighed.

"Good luck, Albus," Remus said.

"To you as well Remus," with that Albus stepped back through the floo and was gone.

Remus sat there for a moment before forcing himself back to his feet. He quickly ate and gathered his things together. He knew there was no way he was up to heading out today but he needed to feel like he was doing something. He couldn't just sit around while his ex-best friend turned mass murderer was out there after his son.

He would not let Sirius hurt Harry.

Remus would protect his son with his life.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

**To continue or not to continue? That is the question.**


End file.
